


i'm in love with u, sorry - j'san

by Swxxt_yxxngi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Ew, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Give it a try, I did my best, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, Songfic, Unrequited Love, but here there are a frick ton of them, johhny pov, please, so enjoy, we don't do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_yxxngi/pseuds/Swxxt_yxxngi
Summary: "I'm in love with youYou heard meI GuessI'm in love with youAnd I know that love is just a shout into the voidAnd that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomedAnd that one day all of our labors will be returned to dustAnd I know that the sun will swallow the only earthWe will ever have, and I'm in love with you, sorry"i'm in love with u, sorry - j'san
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	i'm in love with u, sorry - j'san

**Author's Note:**

> it is recommended that you listen to the song while you read this, but u don't have to. it's just so you get more immersed in the story, even tho it's really short.  
> if y'all could give some feedback, i would be soooooo happy.  
> so without further ado;  
> enjoy babes.

[i'm in love with u, sorry - j'san](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXt9Km8A74s)

ethereal was the only word that could define the boy sat beside him, just one word that might not mean anything to anyone but him.

his hair gently moving as he spoke, his eyes that sparkled with the moonlight so brightly, his oh so plump lips he had always died to even taste, could only be described as ethereal.

and he, oh he, how ethereal he was, always longing for the purest desires, lending a friendly hand to whoever needed it, forever grateful to the life he was given.

only one being as ethereal as he was deserved him, and still, here he was, sat with him in the shore, wishing for him to even glance his way, even though he knew he'd never do.

he, who, knowing he was undeserving of him, nevertheless desired him for himself only, how selfish of him.

a tug at the right sleeve of his hoodie brought him back to reality, the boy sat by him looked at him, an amused smirk on his face. 

normally he'd just hide how his heart would hurt each time he saw him smile, however, his body betrayed him, making a blush creep up to his cheeks.

his eyes, suddenly wide open, could not stop gazing at every inch of his face, his ethereal beauty being highlighted by the faint light the moon provided them.

he felt dizzy in a matter of seconds, a sharp urge to cry hit him, and all he could feel was a bittersweet emotion flowing through his entire being.

so, with quivering lips and a heavy heart he blurted out a single

", i'm in love with you"

he froze, cheeks abruptly as red as his shirt, trying to process what his friend had said. he looked like he had a million questions, but before he could even think of talking he proceed.

"you heard me" 

"i Guess" he began as he scoffed

"i'm in love with you!"

he paused, his eyes teary as he tried to calm all the emotions that flooded through him. 

"and i know that love is just a shout into the void

and that oblivion is inevitable," he said in an overflow of words that flew rapidly from his mouth.

"and that we're all doomed

and that" 

he exhaled slowly.

"one day all of our labors will be returned to dust"

"and i know that the sun will swallow the only earth

we will ever have,"

he stared at him lovingly, desperate tears running down his face, expressing all the emotions he had felt since he had met him.

"and i'm in love with you,"

abruptly two gentle arms immersed him into a tight and emotional hug, his head on the crook of his best friend's neck, sobbing loudly.

"sorry"


End file.
